bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
The Curtain Rises for the Tavanel Cup
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = File:Tabaneru_Kappu_Kaimaku.jpg |season = BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi |number = 1 |last = Go! Rise Dragaon! (BakuTech! Bakugan) |next = Go Garyu}} is the fifty-second episode of BakuTech! Bakugan and the first episode of BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi. It aired on April 6, 2013. Plot The episode begins in a new setting - The Tavanel Cup Colisseum. The excited crowd and the upbeat new announcer greets a raging Borg Mahisas, Gigan Taures and Zak Jaguard. Four Gachi Baku brawls are happening at the same time. The new announcer introduced himself as Hono Moetaro. He is soon followed by two judges namely Master Shimo and Master Jyou. Tatsuma is also in the same Flare Dragaon-resembling booth as a spectator. The first battle shown is between Bakugan Dojo's Harubaru Hinode and Bakugan Juku's Tohga. Harubaru launches Gus Burnan while Tohga launches a yellow Darkus Sha Nozuchi. The ever-so-confident Harubaru found the new stage as no less than amazing. In another part of the colisseum; Raichi and Jinza watches over their friends. Raichi comments on Harubaru's confidence as the latter swore that he will not lose to Tohga. In return, Tohga taunts Harubaru that he will make him crawl to his feet as he would give him a battle to remember. The battle resumes as Harubaru launches Nata Nagina while Tohga launches his Guardian Bakugan, Acro Gezard. Harubaru is noticeably aiming for Critical K.O. on Sha Nozuchi while Tohga has tricks up his sleeve. Harubaru fervently orders his Nata Nagina to knock out Tohga's Sha Nozuchi when everyone was caught on surprise with Tohga's clashing Acro Gezard. Acro Gezard stood in a Gate Card and as it opens up, it catches the eye of Moetaro who commented on its menacing looks. Tohga then uses his Special Technique "BakuTech Long Barricade" just in time to block the raging Nata Nagina from inflicting Critical K.O. on Sha Nozuchi. Acro Gezard's defenses were strong enough to knock out Nata Nagina from the battlefield. The round was ruled as Double Stand in favor of Tohga. Harubaru stares in awe as Tohga takes his first Gate Card. Master Shimo comments on how the Long Barricade could be a useful asset in Gachi Baku-type brawls. In the following round, Harubaru and Tohga both go for sheer lengths again as they use Nata Nagina and Acro Gezard respectively. Once again, Tohga's Acro Gezard was able to stand in the Gate Card ahead of time, bridging an empty Gate Card and the Gate Card where Harubaru's Gus Burnan was standing. Harubaru was shocked as his Nata Nagina was caught in between Acro Gezard's claw. It caused Nata Nagina to be thrown off, thereby thwarting Harubaru's supposed Double Stand. In his next move, Harubaru swore that even Acro Gezard won't be able to block him off. Tohga just brushed off his opponent's confidence aside. Harubaru shoots Nata Nagina while Tohga shoots Zak Jaguard. Zak Jaguard was caught in-between Acro Gezard's claw, causing the latter to rotate around the Gate Card to knock out the standing Gus Burnan and also fend off the approaching Nata Nagina. Zak Jaguard eventually stood in an empty Gate Card. The round was ruled Critical K.O. in favor of Tohga. Moetaro was most impressed with Acro Gezard's "homerun" maneuver. Harubaru pinpoints at Tohga, accusing the latter of cheating. In reality, Tohga just took things up a notch wherein he is now taking full advantage of the lengthy Acro Gezard's innate features. Raichi comments that Harubaru is in trouble as Tohga declares that it's "Last One" for him. On the other hand, Harubaru has never faltered as he finally decided to use his Guardian Bakugan, Rise Dragaon. Harubaru declared that he will show Tohga what his Special Training had brought him. The two boys then shot their respective Guardian Bakugan with the fiery Dragaon catching the eye of Moetaro. Acro Gezard stood ahead and opens up as Rise Dragaon razes up to it. However, even with a supposedly perfect defense, Acro Gezard failed to stop Rise Dragaon. As a result, both the lengthy Acro Gezard and the nearby Zak Jaguard were knocked out. The round was ruled Critical K.O. in favor of Harubaru. Harubaru also was able to finally amaze Moetaro. Harubaru raises up his game. In the following rounds; Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon again, inflicting Critical K.O. on both the standing Sha Nozuchi and Acro Gezard. Harubaru taunts Tohga that it's now Last One for him. In the final round, Acro Gezard is standing in a Gate Card. Harubaru uses "BakuTech Rise Bending Shoot" to give Rise Dragaon a more powerful push. Tohga responds by invoking "BakuTech Long Barricade" as he shoots Zak Jaguard to try and prevent the raging Rise Dragaon. However, Zak Jaguard was easily brushed aside by the fiery Dragaon which eventually drove off and inflicted Critical K.O. on Acro Gezard. Rise Dragaon stood triumphant as Moetaro announced that Harubaru won the brawl with three straight Gate Card captures. Tohga sighs as Harubaru cheers in his victory. Raichi was calmly commenting Harubaru's performance when all of a sudden, a huge explosion caught everyone's attention. Tatsuma feared for the worst while Moetaro turns his attention on another battlefield wherein things became way too violent. Karashina was thrown off his feet along with his Darkus Nata Nagina, commenting that he was unable to nail that one turn. In the battlefield, a two-colored Bakugan stood triumphant and glimmering as its owner gives out a sarcastic smirk. Featured Brawls Harubaru Hinode vs Tohga Harubaru shoots and stands Gus Burnan Tohga shoots and stands a Darkus Sha Nozuchi Harubaru shoots Nata Nagina Tohga shoots and stands Acro Gezard Tohga uses "BakuTech Long Barricade" Acro Gezard fends off Nata Nagina Acro Gezard and Sha Nozuchi Double Stand Harubaru shoots Nata Nagina Tohga shoots and stands Acro Gezard Acro Gezard fends off Nata Nagina Harubaru shoots Nata Nagina Tohga shoots Zak Jaguard Acro Gezard inflicts Critical K.O. on Gus Burnan and fends off Nata Nagina Zak Jaguard stands on a Gate Card Tohga shoots and stands Acro Gezard Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and inflicts Double K.O. on Acro Gezard and Zak Jaguard (Parts of the brawl was skipped) Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon and inflicts Double K.O. on Acro Gezard and Subterra Sha Nozuchi Harubaru shoots Rise Dragaon using "BakuTech Rise Bending Shoot" Tohga uses "BakuTech Long Barricade" while shooting Zak Jaguard Rise Dragaon fends off Zak Jaguard and inflicts Critical K.O. on Acro Gezard Winner: Harubaru Karashina vs Nivil The beginning of the brawl was not shown but both Darkus Nata Nagina and Karashina were knocked out by Nivil's Go Garyu. To be continued in the next episode Characters Debut * Hono Moetaro * Nivil Characters Seen * Harubaru Hinode * Raichi Kuronashi * Tatsuma * Master Shimo * Master Jyou * Karashina * Tohga * Jinza * Hono Moetaro * Nivil BakuTech Debut *Aquos Go Garyu BakuTech Seen * Pyrus Rise Dragaon * Pyrus Nata Nagina * Pyrus Gus Burnan * Aquos Go Garyu * Subterra Acro Gezard * Subterra Zak Jaguard Kai * Subterra Sha Nozchi * Darkus Nata Nagina Video de: Category:BakuTech! Bakugan Gachi Episodes